In the sports of firearm shooting and hunting, as well as in military and civilian firearm training, it may be desirable to disable a firearm in such a way that it is visually apparent that the firearm is temporarily incapable of being fired. As an example, a firing range may enforce rules that dictate that a firearm be rendered inoperative in a visually verifiable manner before the firearm may be transported to or from a firing stall. Moreover, outside of firing ranges, it is paramount that firearms be handled in a safe manner, whether during hunting activities or during firearm training, for example. However, traditional means of rendering a firearm inoperative, such as securing the firearm in a case, may be cumbersome or inconvenient in various circumstances.